Regreso a La Habana
by Jessmanyez
Summary: Tras años de separación, sus familias están cansados de verlos sufrir por haber dejado en aquella huida de Cuba, una parte de ellos mismos en la persona que amaban. ¿Hasta qué punto estarán dispuestos a llegar para volver a verlos felices? ¿Qué pasaría si volvieran a encontrarse? ¿Será todo cómo lo habían imaginado?
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Recuerdos**

 _No sabíamos cuándo volveríamos a vernos, pero sabíamos que aquel… no sería nuestro último baile…_

 **POV Javier**

Habían pasado más de 5 años desde aquel momento, ocho años en que mi único pensamiento al entrar en La Rosa Negra era aquella norteamericana que me robó el corazón y que se lo llevó lejos, allá a su tierra; y de la cual no he podido saber nada hasta el día de hoy.

Cada vez que entraba en aquel club y pasaba al lado de las fotos de los reyes y reinas que habían coronado esa pista de baile, mis ojos se posaban inevitablemente en la figura de aquella rubia obstinada, cabezota, intrépida, sensual, hermosa… mi Katey… a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, me sentía incapaz de olvidarla, aun sabiendo que después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, ella habría rehecho su vida en EEUU, habría ido a la universidad de Radcliffe, incluso era probable que hubiera vuelto a enamorarse (solo pensar en lo último me desgarraba por dentro), y aun así había sido incapaz de seguir adelante… el baile ya no significaba lo mismo sin ella, siquiera pensar en bailar con otra pareja dejaba en mí una sensación de traición, así que decidí dejar de bailar hasta que llegara el momento de reunirme con mi reina.

Lo único que mantenía vivo aquel recuerdo era La Rosa Negra, así que decidí empezar a trabajar allí de camarero junto con mi hermano Carlos, hasta que algún día pudiera reunir el dinero suficiente para comprar el club, esperando la vuelta de mi pequeña norteamericana, mi vida, junto con mi corazón.

 **Fin POV Javier**

Carlos era testigo de todo el sufrimiento que su hermano pequeño, al cual había insistido varias veces que rehiciera su vida, y cada vez que lo hacía, lo único que obtenía de Javier era una mirada dolida, un corazón roto, y una alma anhelante a la espera de su otra mitad, la cual se encontraba a la otra punta del continente, y con entrada vetada en el país cubano… Decidido a recuperar a su hermano pequeño, aquel que se veía presente en aquella fotografía de los Reyes de La Rosa Negra, empezó a movilizarse y a recuperar favores con el fin de devolver la chispa de vida que faltaba en los ojos del Rey de La Rosa Negra.

 **POV Katey**

Faltaban dos semanas para su cumpleaños, en quince días cumpliría 25 años y para ella sólo significaba una cosa, ocho años alejada de lo que ella consideraba ahora su hogar: la Habana junto con Javier Suarez, su primer amor, y por lo que había podido comprobar a lo largo de los años desde su separación, el amor de su vida.

No por ello significaba que hubiera perdido todo aquel tiempo en lamentaciones, dedicó cada momento que tuvo libre a estudiar en Radcliffe, parte de su antiguo sueño, más específicamente sobre el funcionamiento y la administración de las empresas, así como el aprendizaje del español. Todo esto tenía un objetivo en común: volver, tan pronto como le fuera posible, a Cuba.

Después de todos aquellos años, aun recordaba lo que le había dicho a Javier, había encontrado sueños y metas mucho mejores de las que tenía cuando llegó a la Habana, así que se dedicó con ansias a ese nuevo sueño: dirigir una academia de baile donde pudiera compartir su pasión por el baile con aquellos dispuestos a aprender, junto a Javier; por lo que empezó a estudiar la dirección de las empresas para poder llevar el negocio adelante, junto con el español, para poder manejarse en el país en el que esperaba con ansias volver.

 **Fin POV Katey**

Sin embargo, su familia estaba preocupada por ella, ya que pese a que todo lo anterior la mostraba como una mujer tenaz y decidida, ellos eran capaces de ver lo realmente importante, y es que durante todo el tiempo que habían estado de regreso en EEUU Katey no había sido feliz, incluso era incapaz de bailar con otra pareja de baile, se dedicaba a practicar los pasos de baile delante del espejo para encontrar los fallos y corregirlos. Pero lo más preocupante de todo es que sus sonrisas en esos 8 años podían contarse con los dedos de las manos. Por lo que su familia decidió que si algún día existía la posibilidad de volver a ponerse en contacto con Cuba, aprovecharían cada ocasión que tuvieran tan solo por ver aquellos ojos resplandecer de nuevo como lo hicieron aquella última noche en la Habana, momento guardado para la eternidad en aquella película que nadie se había atrevido a reproducir por miedo a romper todavía más el corazón de la Reina de La Rosa Negra.


	2. Noticias

**POV Susie**

Era sábado y estábamos todos en casa, excepto mi hermana que estaba trabajando para poder ganar dinero para montarse su propia academia de baile. A pesar de que nuestros padres le aseguraron que ellos podían efectuar la inversión sin ningún problema, Katey quería conseguirlo por ella misma por lo que llevaba más de cuatro años trabajando sin parar (desde que terminó los estudios) y ahorrando cada centavo posible para cumplir su sueño. Mirábamos la televisión pensando en qué regalarle a mi hermana para su cumpleaños, para el cual faltaba una semana, por cierto, y para el cual no se nos había ocurrido aun nada que regalarle. Estábamos completamente absortos en nuestros pensamientos hasta que una noticia nos sacó de nuestro estado de ensoñación.

 ** _«… nuevas noticias en lo referente a las relaciones políticas de Cuba con nuestro país. Fidel Castro, aquel que prometió libertad para el pueblo cubano, se ha encontrado con varias peticiones de su gente, en las cuales solicitan tener contacto con estadounidenses con los que formaron lazos afectivos durante su estancia en Cuba. Tras muchas negociaciones con los políticos, la policía y el pueblo cubano, se ha llegado al consenso del permiso de entrada a los estadounidenses que puedan demostrar sus lazos con el pueblo cubano, así como el reconocimiento de su parte para la entrada al país con la opción de un permiso de nacionalidad en casos especiales. Pasando al plano deportivo…»_**

Después de escuchar semejante noticia, miré a mis padres y en sus ojos vi lo mismo que estaba pensando: por fin Katey tendría la oportunidad de volver a la Habana y haríamos hasta lo imposible para conseguirlo. No podía encontrar mejor regalo que ese para el cumpleaños número 25 de mi hermana, por lo que después de mucho discutirlo con mis padres, bajé al sótano y desempolvé todos los objetos que nos habíamos traído de Cuba y que no habíamos desempaquetado por miedo a ocasionarle más sufrimiento a Katey. Estuve buscando por al menos una hora hasta que lo encontré, si había algo que pudiese mostrar el vínculo que unía a mi hermana con aquel chico cubano, era aquel objeto, por lo que después de escribir una carta y añadir algunos documentos al paquete, fue con sus padres a enviarlo sin demora alguna para que llegara lo antes posible y pudiéramos establecer contacto cuanto antes con algún miembro de la familia Suarez para empezar a tramitar cuanto antes el regreso de Katey a lo que ella considera su hogar: La Habana.

 **Fin POV Susie**

 **POV Carlos**

Después de todas las negociaciones que tuve que hacer con el nuevo gobierno, conseguí lo que me propuse en su día hace algunos años, la entrada de algunos miembros norteamericanos en su amado país, estrictamente escogidos, para no causar un revuelo en el pueblo cubano después de la revolución de hace ya casi una década.

Contra todo pronóstico, había conseguido hacer todo esto a espaldas de Javier, aunque visto desde otro punto de vista, no pareciera tan difícil puesto que éste vivía en su propio mundo de nostalgia y tristeza, lo que esperaba poder solucionar lo más pronto posible.

Tres días después de la finalización de las negociaciones con el régimen cubano, y tras hablarlo con su madre concienzudamente, habían decidido mostrar a los encargados de formalizar los visados de ida y vuelta de Cuba las pruebas que tenían para poder enviar a Javier a los EEUU para que viese, al menos, una vez más a la que él consideraba el amor de su vida, pero al parecer se le habían adelantado. Cuando estaban dispuestos a ir con las pruebas a los oficiales encargados, llamaron a la puerta de mi casa, sabiendo que no era mi hermano, puesto que este se encontraba en ese mismo momento en La Rosa Negra ultimando los detalles para aquella noche. Eran parte de los oficiales que íbamos a ver que traían un paquete para la familia Suarez de parte de EEUU que ya había sido revisada y de la cual solo esperaban una confirmación para poder empezar a formalizar los trámites. Mi madre y yo estábamos muy sorprendidos ante lo pronto que alguien se había puesto en contacto con nosotros después del comunicado oficial a los EEUU, dos días atrás.

Sin más demora, despedimos a los oficiales para la comprobación del bulto, asegurándoles que les avisaríamos tan pronto como hubiésemos concluido y tomásemos una decisión. Tan pronto como se fueron, fuimos a la cocina para abrir el paquete, y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír al ver la procedencia del envío. En el remitente figuraba: _Familia Miller_. Dentro de aquella caja encontramos una película, unos documentos donde estaba detallado el tiempo que estuvieron aquí, junto con su hospedaje, y por último una carta dirigida a alguien de nuestra familia, la cual ya había sido revisada. Lo primero que hice fue abrir el escrito para saber de quién era exactamente aquel paquete, para poder comprobar mis sospechas.

Aunque no se trataba de la Miller que esperaba, al menos sabía que no me había equivocado de familia. Ante la mirada dudosa de mi madre, procedí a leerle la misiva:

 _Estimada Familia Suarez:_

 _No sé a qué miembro de la familia me estoy dirigiendo exactamente, sólo espero que estéis todos bien y que sigáis tan unidos como os recuerdo._

 _Me dirijo a vosotros con el fin de poder cumplir uno de los propósitos más grandes que ha tenido mi hermana desde que se fue de la Habana… ese proyecto ha sido volver a aquella tierra que la enamoró tan profundamente, así como también recuperar la parte de sí misma que dejó con un miembro de vuestra familia y de quien no ha podido olvidarse en estos últimos ocho años._

 _No sé si registrarán también la carta, en el caso de que lo hagan, intentaré ser lo más específica posible para evitar las confusiones y los malentendidos. Hace ocho años mi hermana, Katey Miller, abandonó La Habana dejando atrás al que ella considera como el amor de su vida, con el que se hizo una promesa, que aquel baile que compartieron en La Rosa Negra no sería el último baile que compartirían, sino que volverían a encontrarse, aunque tardasen una eternidad en hacerlo._

 _Aunque parezca un hecho carente de valor, el simple acto de reencontrarse por ese motivo, para ellos (sé que Javier también comparte esa pasión) el baile significa la forma de expresión más sincera, un lenguaje que no conoce engaños, y en el que son capaces de volcar toda su alma; para ellos el baile y la familia son su vida. Sé que conocéis a Javier y sé que sabéis que todo lo anterior es tan cierto como que el día sigue a la noche._

 _Mi hermana ha dejado parte de su alma en Cuba y lo único que quiero es recuperarla, que vuelva a ser la misma, que vuelva a ser feliz. No sé si Javier ha rehecho su vida, pero en el caso de que no sea oportuna la vuelta de Katey a Cuba, por favor pónganse en contacto con nosotros, para así, al menos, poder luchar para que ella siga adelante y no continúe anclada al pasado._

 _Como prueba visual, he mandado la película con la que recogimos algunos momentos de su estadía en La Habana junto a Javier, donde con solo verlos, uno es capaz de ver en su mirada el amor que se tienen el uno por el otro._

 _Espero no estar causando ningún inconveniente para vuestra familia, sólo os deseo lo mejor._

 _Sincera y eternamente agradecida._

 _Susie Miller_

Al acabar de leer la carta miré a mi madre, y al parecer ambos estábamos de acuerdo en una cosa, fuera lo que fuera que hubiese en esa película, estaríamos más que de acuerdo con permitirle a Katey Miller la entrada a Cuba con tal de ver a Javier como era antes.

Una vez de acuerdo, decidieron ver el contenido del film, para ver con sus propios ojos parte de lo que vivió Javier con aquella muchacha americana que consiguió traer su mundo de cabeza y llevarse parte de él con ella a Norteamérica. Después de hablarlo, consideraron oportuno darle una sorpresa a Javier, para ver su reacción para cuando ella llegase al país y se reencontrase con él. Por lo que una vez comprobaron que iba a quedarse en el club por el resto de la noche, extendieron una sábana blanca y empezaron a reproducir aquella cinta. Contenía muy diversas escenas: ambos con la que parece ser la hermana pequeña de Katey en La Rosa Negra una tarde bailando, los dos en la playa bailando y jugando, en el tejado practicando pasos de baile, siempre con ojos brillantes de júbilo y una sonrisa en sus labios. Por último llegaron a las escenas de los bailes de la competición, tanto de Nochebuena como de Año Nuevo. En éste último baile se podía ver el momento en el que su hermanito se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban metidos en el Palace como infiltrados para la Revolución, su cara lo decía todo: angustia, temor, preocupación… pero no sólo por él y sus amigos, sino también por la chica que tenía, en aquel momento, rodeada entre sus brazos. Después se proyectó su reencuentro en el hotel, así como su despedida en su casa (al parecer, según me había comentado Javier en uno de esos momentos en los que conseguía sacarle algo de aquellos días, Susie le había prestado la grabadora, para que pudiera ver lo que habían grabado hasta el momento, pero no había sabido manejarla como se debía y acabó grabando uno de los momentos más dolorosos de aquellos días). Y por último, aquél día, en el que fueron proclamados como Reyes de La Rosa Negra, su santuario, su escenario, su hogar… ahora entendía el afán de Javier por conseguir el club… nadie más que aquella pareja podría imponer en aquel local sentimientos tan grandes como los que ellos tenían.

La grabación terminó con un sonriente y feliz Javier junto con una Katey completamente dichosa.

Conforme acabó la película, miré a mi madre y ella sólo dijo una cosa:

– No me importa cuánto tardemos o lo que cueste conseguirlo, quiero a mi hijo de vuelta, tal como se muestra en la reproducción, lo quiero feliz, cueste lo que cueste.

– Estoy de acuerdo – fue lo único que le contesté a mi madre.

Escondimos en mi cuarto todo lo que nos habían enviado los Miller, y me concentré en escribirles una carta en respuesta. Una vez finalizada, fui con mi madre a entregarla a los agentes de comprobación, así como a dar el visto bueno para que empezaran con la tramitación de los papeles de la familia Miller.


End file.
